ilvolofandomcom-20200215-history
Career
The name of the trio was changed to Il Volo in the fall of 2010. Their first self-titled album was recorded in 2010 in the Abbey Road Studios in London and produced by Tony Renis and Humberto Gatica.[5] It was released in Italy on November 30, 2010,[5] and peaked at number 6 on the Italian Albums Chart,[6] receiving the Gold certification by the Federation of the Italian Music Industry.[7] The international edition of the album was released on April 12, 2011,[8] and was promoted in the United States with a performance during the final three results show of American Idol's tenth season.[9] The group sang "'O Sole Mio", which was released as a single in the United States in early 2011.[10] The album debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200 and at number 1 on the Classical Albums, selling 23,000 copies in its first week.[11][12] The album is also entered in the Top 10 in other countries, such as Belgium, France, and the Netherlands and topped in Austria.[6] A Spanish version of the album was released and peaked at number 6 in Mexico,[6] at number 3 on the Billboard Classical Albums chart, at number 4 on the Top Latin Albums chart, and at number 1 on the Latin Pop Albums chart.[13]14[15] This version was certified Gold in Mexico by AMPROFON for the sale of 30,000 copies[16] and won an RIAA Latin Gold Award for the sale of 50,000 copies in US.[17] The trio performed for the TV show The Talk in February 2011 and on October 13, 2011. On May 19, 2011, the trio performed "'O Sole Mio" on American Idol. On July 31, 2011, the trio performed "'O Sole Mio" and "This Time" for the President's Star Charity show in Singapore to help raise funds for the handicapped. On September 4, 2011, the trio performed "'O Sole Mio" and "Smile" for the MDA Labor Day Telethon. On September 11, 2011, the trio made a cameo appearance on the series finale of Entourage. Il Volo was nominated for two Latin Grammy Awards in Best Pop Album by a Duo or Group with Vocal for Il Volo (Edicion en espanol) and in Best New Artist. On October 27, 2011, Il Volo performed live at the Detroit Opera House to tape their first concert DVD titled "Il Volo - Takes Flight - Live from the Detroit Opera House". This concert premiered on December 7, 2011, in Detroit (on PBS Channel WTVS) and 1,000 cities across Canada (that receive Detroit's PBS on their cable system). On November 21, 2011, Il Volo released, only in digital format, their first EP called Christmas Favorites, which contains a duet with Pia Toscano. On the same date, their debut album was re-released in a special edition that also includes the tracks from Christmas Favorites. On December 22, 2011, Il Volo was the closing guest for The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, singing "The Christmas Song". On February 28, 2012, Il Volo's new CD and DVD titled "Il Volo - Takes Flight - Live from the Detroit Opera House" was released on Amazon.com. This concert was shown on PBS stations across the USA and Canada. In August, September and October Il Volo toured acros the USA and Canada. In October and early November 2012 Il Volo performed in concert with Barbra Streisand. They sang with her the song "Smile", and "Make My Garden Grow", and performed singles "'O Sole Mio" and "Un Amore Cosi Grande". On November 19, 2012 Il Volo released their second album title "We are Love" (Billboard 200 # 100). On December 11, 2012 Il Volo performed at the 2012 Nobel Prize Concert in Oslo Norway, with King Harald V in attendance. On April 25, 2013, they performed the song "El Triste" at the 2013 Latin Billboard Music Awards as a tribute to singer José José.